


Lost in the Conversation

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a topic is started out of the blue, not everyone will be able to follow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Conversation

 

“I didn't want to do it.”

 

Severus blinked as he tried to determine what Harry was talking about.

 

“Everyone thinks I wanted to. Even Ron and Hermione sometimes. But I didn't.”

 

Taking in the confidential tone, Severus decided that his only reaction would be a raised eyebrow. It seemed better not to interrupt at that moment.

 

“Walk to my Death. I didn't want to do that. I wasn't ready to die.”

 

Comprehension dawned and Severus pulled Harry closer. “And you've decided to take me into your confidence?”

 

At Harry's smile, Severus sighed. “I didn't want to, either.”


End file.
